


Moirai

by MistressKat



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: Angst, M/M, drabble-and-a-half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Already they are forgetting him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Moirai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acetamide](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=acetamide).



> Prompt: History.

They bury him between Sherwood and Locksley, where the forest gentles into the meadow and white flowers dance in the breeze like maidens at spring.

The earth is warm from the sun and easy to dig up, heavy to throw back in.

Everyone who’s left to cry, cries.

“Come now,” Tuck says, his arm around Kate’s shoulders. “Robin wouldn’t want this.”

He’s right, of course he is, but Much doesn’t really give a damn. There are many things Robin never wanted, most of which happened anyway. Much knows that better than anyone.

He glances at the others, standing tall and brave around the unmarked grave. Despite everything, they still think today was a victory.

Already they are forgetting him, Much can see that.  Oh they’ll remember _Robin Hood_, the hero of Nottingham – he thinks people always will. But only Much will remember _Robin_.

And perhaps that is for the best.


End file.
